


i've got you (under my skin)

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The off-season is great for a lot of reasons. So many reasons. Numerous reasons that Fleury could go on and on listing but this….. this is his /favorite/ reason.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got you (under my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Ay. This is for Becca because she's terrible and is slowly making me care about a few specific Penguins players even though I really don'T WANT TO. UR THE WORST BECCA. 
> 
> (jk i love her)

The off-season is great for a lot of reasons. So many reasons. Numerous reasons that Fleury could go on and on listing but this….. _this_ is his /favorite/ reason.

He’s able to have Sidney the way he really wants to have him; gets to take all the time in the world, touching everywhere and sharing kisses that seem to last a lifetime.

He loves it. There’s nothing better than this in the world.

But of course, how could there be?

Sidney is the best in every aspect of the word.

Fleury breaks away from Sidney’s lips, laughing a little at the whine that follows.

"Oh, hush. I kiss you plenty. You’ll get more."

"I want more _now_.”

Sidney is grabbing at Fleury’s shoulders, trying to pull him close again but it’s no use. Fleury isn’t going to give in that easily; even to Sid.

"If only the press knew how right they are about you being such a whiner. They just got the context wrong."

Sidney whines again, making the noise loud and exaggerated. Fleury laughs, hands sliding down Sidney’s side. The way such a simple touch makes Sidney shiver is delightful.

Fleury just wants more of that.

He traces his fingers lightly over Sidney’s body; outlining his abs, thumbs sweeping in a slow circle over the jut of his hips. He touches over Sidney’s thighs, gentle and light, just feeling the way those muscles tense and shiver.

Then he starts his way back up again.

He ignores Sidney’s cock where it’s hard and curving, pre-come glistening already at the head.

Fleury keeps his movements light, taking even more time to feel the indents of Sidney’s hipbones.

The whines Sidney is eliciting now are so gorgeous.

Leaning down, Fluery kisses a trail along Sidney’s stomach, reveling in the way he can feel the way Sidney clenches his muscles on every hitched inhale of breath.

He moves so slow, teasing and tasting over inch of Sidney until he’s turned Sidney in a whining, writhing mess; hands pulling impatiently at his hair.

Fleury just laughs against his hip, kissing it softly.

"Patience, mon amour."

Sidney doesn’t have to wait long to get what he wants. Fleury has never been good at resisting his captain like this.

He mouths along Sidney’s cock, humming softly and enjoying the salty taste of pre-come as he laps at the tip.

"Mmn, _Flower_.”

He just grins, continuing the slow, kitten licks to the head of Sidney’s dick. Sidney moans, hips rocking in an attempt to slip his cock into Fleury’s mouth and after a few tries, Fleury gives in; parts his lips and takes Sidney into his mouth, cheeks hollowed and tongue pressing along the underside.

"A-ah. Fuck."

Fleury hums happily, hands gripping Sidney’s hips to hold him down against the bed. He doesn’t protest to having Sidney’s hairs in his hair, clutching tightly. It feels good. He likes the small jolts of pain-pleasure that shoot down his spine with each tug.

He works at Sidney’s cock, sucking and licking up and down for a few minutes before pulling off. He can feel his lips are wet, probably shiny and red now. He smirks up at Sidney.

"I want to fuck you, _Captain_.”

Sidney groans, tugging his hair hard, wanting him up for a kiss.

Fleury obliges, crawling up until he can crush his lips against Sidney’s, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths.

"Do it. Fuck me, c’mon."

Sidney grinds his hips up, rubbing his cock along Fleury’s. It take Fleury by surprise, makes him moan and grasp Sidney’s shoulder tight.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , yeah, let me get the lube.”

He moves off of Sidney, scrambling to get the bottle from the nightstand and quickly pours some out over his fingers. They’ve both done this enough times that it’s easy for Fleury to get one, then two fingers quickly inside Sidney.

It’s beautiful getting to see Sidney like this. The way his cheeks turn red, fingers clutching at the bed sheets as he breathes out quiet moans while Fleury stretches him nice and slow.

"So perfect, Sid. You’re beautiful."

He kisses Sidney’s hip lightly, working his fingers in a steady rhythm in and out. It’s not long before he can slip a third in, really stretch Sidney out and get his fingers deep to touch just _right_ to make Sidney gasp and arch up off the bed.

“ _Bébé_ , please, oh, fuck, please, I’m ready.”

The way Sidney begs is so beautiful, so lovely and just downright gorgeous. How can Fleury be expected to resist?

He pulls his fingers out, quickly slicking up his cock with lube and slides himself into Sidney in one fluid motion. They groan together once Fleury is in all the way. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this — Sidney is always so hot, so tight around Fleury’s dick.

"Fuck, _Sid_.”

The pace starts off slow. Fleury rocking his hips minutely, eliciting tiny gasps from Sidney. Sidney’s hands clutching, digging into Fleury’s shoulders. The control that Sidney tries to hold onto falters and with one deep thrust, he loses it and arches up, fitting his mouth to Fleury’s in a harsh kiss and begs for more.

"Please, please, come on, fuck me. Fuck me good."

There’s no point in trying to resist anymore. Fleury is long gone now, lost in the heat and tightness of Sidney’s body. He grips Sidney’s by the hips and moves faster, thrusting into him hard and fast, body pushing him down, down, down against the mattress over and over.

Sidney grunts and moans and clings on, gasping and still pleading for more. Fleury knows that he won’t last much longer, not with the way that Sidney is moaning so prettily and clenching hotly around him. 

He fucks Sidney hard, fast, leaving biting kisses along his jaw while thrusting over and over. He can feel his orgasm building and it prompts him to curl a hand around Sidney’s dick, stroking him roughly and out of sync with the thrusts.

Sidney gasps loudly, back arching off the bed and Fleury bites down hard onto his neck.

Sidney comes with a loud cry, spilling over Fleury’s fingers and onto his stomach. 

"Fuck, oh, you’re so pretty. So pretty when you come."

Fleury kisses him fiercely, swallowing down the tiny moans that Sidney makes. He thrusts once, twice, pressing deep inside Sidney, then he finally comes with a light growl.

Sidney doesn’t stop clinging to him, doesn’t stop making little whimpering noises and only clutches harder when Fleury pulls out.

He loves this side of Sidney; the lack of control, the complete submission and openness of pure need. He runs a hand through Sidney’s hair, rubbing at his scalp and Sidney bumps his head up into the touch like a cat.

"Catch your breath and I’ll give you a treat in the shower."

Sidney’s eyes flutter open, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You really think you can make me come again that fast?"

Fleury laughs and kisses him.

"I know I can."


End file.
